


Puppy Love

by Browncoattiff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browncoattiff/pseuds/Browncoattiff
Summary: Set after 1204. Dean is sad about Mary and Cas wants to cheer him up. Fluff and smutty. Established Destiel. Happy happy.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean grumbled as his phone rang, not wanting to deal with people or the world at that particular but his heart gave a little flutter when he realized it was Cas. He hated to admit he was a little jealous when he found out his beau was currently hanging out with his butt buddy from his demon days, but he trusted Cas. 

Still he felt a tingle in his belly and he knew his voice sounded cold when he answered the phone with a curt, "hey."

"Hello, Dean." Cas said through the receiver. 

Dean waited for the angel to continue, but rolled his eyes in resignation when he realized that wasn't going to happen. "What's up, Cas?"

"Ar--are you angry?" Cas asked on the other line, and Dean felt himself melt a little. It wasn't Cas's fault he was in such a foul mood. 

"No, Cas. I'm not angry I'm just... sad." Dean answered, sighing into the phone. He really wished the angel was with him but he felt pathetic saying it. Instead he changed the subject. "Any new leads on Lucifer?"

Cas sounded frustrated when he answered and Dean's heart went out to the angel. He knew how guilty Castiel felt for setting the Devil loose on the world. "No. Though I believe we have recruited Rowena for assistance when we do find him." Cas answered. 

They sat in silence for a moment before, as always, Cas seemed to read Dean's mind. No matter the distance the angel always seemed to know what he was thinking. "How are you, Dean?" 

Dean groaned internally, really not wanting to answer that question. "I'm fine, Cas." The hunter lied. 

"No, you're not. Talk to me." Cas demanded and Dean sighed. 

"I'm fine, Cas. I heard from mom, she's alright. She just needs space and I get that." Dean said, he felt a pang in his stomach as he said the words, but he meant them. He knew what it meant to need some time away from family. 

"You're feeling rejected." Cas answered. 

Dean closed his eyes, his fingers coming up to rub his tired eyes. "Yeah, a little." 

Dean could practically hear the gears turning in his lovers head. "Your mother loves you, Dean." Cas told him, and Dean smiled a little despite himself. 

"I know she does, babe." Dean said. "Listen, I am going to get some food and then grab some shut eye. Sam thinks he may have found another case already. I gotta tell you all about the last one when we have more time." 

"Okay, Dean. Call me, if you need anything else. I love you." Cas answered. 

Dean grinned. "I love you, too."

Half an hour later Dean was sitting in the kitchen with a plate full of sandwiches. He took a bite just as he heard the flutter of wings and followed by a high pitched whimper behind him. He spun around to find Cas in his kitchen, holding a wriggling mass of fur. 

Dean's eyes went wide as Cas smiled at him happily. "Wh--what did you do, Cas?" Dean stammered as Cas held out a squirming black puppy to him. 

"I saw on the internet that when people are sad, puppies can sometimes make them feel happy again. So I brought you one." 

"Uh, that's great Cas, but who is going to take care of it and train it and raise it?" Dean questioned. 

Cas moved forward and pressed the tiny whining creature into Dean's arms. The pup immediately started licking his chin and Dean smiled despite himself. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's in a quick kiss making Dean narrow his eyes; he had the strong suspicion he was currently getting played a little. "We will. Look, she already likes you." Cas insisted, as the puppy wriggled happily in Dean's arms. 

Dean looked at her, and the pup struggled against him, trying to get to his face to give him more kisses. His eyes flashed back to Cas and his heart filled with love, knowing he couldn't ever resist giving the angel whatever he wanted if it just made him smile like he was right then. 

He sighed. "Well I guess we have a puppy now." He relented, and Cas gave him a virtually gleeful smile that Dean could not help return.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean scanned the website absently, his attention held more by the blue eyed angel playing with the floppy black puppy in the corner. Cas had told him that the pup was a lab pit mix, or so the man giving them away had said. His trench coat pooled around him as he sat with his back against the wall, legs spread out before him; the pup was pulling on his jacket and growling adorably, and Dean couldn't help but watch them, his heart full to the point of bursting. 

He had never been a dog person, at least not until he had shared a mind meld with one... that had certainly changed his outlook on the animals. Still, he hadn't exactly expected for Castiel to just bring one by. 

Dean grinned as the puppy began to wrestle with the angel in earnest, and Cas couldn't help but laugh out loud. Castiel was many things, but joyous was rarely one of them. He had a tendency to be a bit more stern and level headed. But you put him near an animal and a whole new side of him emerged, and it made Dean's heart ache with love. 

He shook his head, attempting to refocus his attention on the laptop. He scanned the title, '10 things every new puppy owner should buy before getting their pup.' 

Dean rolled his eyes; half an hour in, he was already doing shit wrong. 

He shrugged and grabbed a piece of paper, jotting down the list absently. 

"We have to name her, Dean." Castiel insisted from his corner on the ground, where the pup was now laying quite sleepily on the angels lap. 

"I know, Cas." Dean answered, watching Cas gently stroke behind her ears, her head lolling to the side. "Do you have anything in mind?" 

Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side, a gesture that always made a smile tug at the hunters lips. "I've never named anything before." Cas told him, and Dean thought hard. Aside from the Impala and Jefferson Starships, neither had he. He'd never exactly had a pet or a place to keep one. He looked around the bunker, the weapons they had laid out and low enough for a dog to get into. He groaned internally, so much was going to have to changed for this puppy to make it to her first birthday. 

"Well then the honor should be yours." Dean told him, forcing a smile while his brain traveled over all the things they needed to buy and do to puppy proof their home. 

Just as he was starting to edge on panicking Sam strolled in from outside, having apparently been jogging. His eyes went wide when he saw the snoozing pup in Cas's lap. 

"Wh--what is that?" Sam asked, his eyes going all gooey as he took in the sight of the sleeping girl. 

"It's a fucking puppy, Sam. What does it look like?" Dean growled, grumpy that he was now definitely out numbered and there was no getting rid of her now. 

Sam seemingly couldn't help himself and scooped her up into his arms, rounding on Dean and narrowing his eyes. "You got a puppy?" He asked skeptically as her pink tongue planted kisses all over his chin. 

"Cas brought it home." Dean grumbled, slightly embarrassed at how whipped he was for his angel.

"And you're letting him keep it?" Sam looked a little pissed, but a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "You never let me get a puppy." He told his older brother, watching as his face flushed red. Sam clearly wasn't upset... more irritated and amused than anything. Of course Castiel would be the one to finally break Dean's 'no pets allowed' rule. 

Cas watched the exchange with fascination, and Dean ran his hand through his hair, grumpy with being caught. "Yeah, well... I thought maybe it was time." 

"Can we name her Charlie?" Came Cas's gravelly voice from the floor, and the two brothers turned on him.

Dean couldn't help the tears that stung the back of his eyes as he thought of the redhead; the wriggling puppy in his brothers arms definitely having some very Charlieish qualities. Sam's hand came up to wipe at his eyes, and Dean knew he was thinking the same thing. 

"Yeah, Cas." Dean said, making his way over to his lover and offering his hand, helping the angel from the floor. He placed a swift kiss on his lips and hugged him tight. "We should name her Charlie, it's perfect." 

Sam nodded behind him. "Well, Charlie... we should probably get you some food."


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later the three boys were browsing the isles at a petstore, Charlie bouncing excitedly in the cart at every new thing they put in there. She went insane for the toy ball, rope and a squeaky furry bloob Cas picked out. They grabbed a bag of puppy food, a case of the wet stuff ("The website says we should do both at first!" Dean insisted), puppy pads, a bed, and more toys than they could count, they made their way to the register. 

The lady at the register cooed over Charlie and Dean couldn't help the strange sense of pride he had, it was strange, how attached to the wriggling mess of fur he had become already. Perhaps it was because they had named her Charlie, or maybe because she was a gift from Cas in his awkward attempt to make Dean feel better... which had worked, admittedly. He didn't know, all he knew was the furball was now his family, and it made his heart happy to hear other people exclaim about how absolutely adorable she was. 

Cas had picked a good one, he thought as he rested his hand absently on his lovers back. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean gave him a narrowed look that said "oh shut up." and Sam couldn't help but grin. 

Sam had been the first to know something was up with Dean when he started having feelings for the angel, and it had been Sam that pushed him into admitting how he was feeling. Dean knew without doubt that Sam had no issues with him coming out, or the fact that suddenly Cas had moved into his room. The angel didn't exactly take up much space, and he was frequently zapping himself around the countryside in attempt to find Lucifer. He had only taken a short sabbatical in order to check in on Dean, and as he put it "if he had to spend one more moment with that insufferable demon he was going to smite him." 

Dean hadn't complained about the angel's return, as hard ass as he had been to Sam lately, his heart was aching, and having Cas near him could only help that. They had spent the first twenty four hours of his return locked away in their room, Dean alternating between crying, yelling, and making love to Cas. And Cas endured, patiently loving Dean no matter where his roller-coaster of emotions took him. At the end of it, Dean had truly accepted what had happened in a way he hadn't allowed himself to yet. He groaned, knowing he still owed Sam a genuine apology for being an absolute ass to him in that time. 

"Your total is $432.23" Came the cashier's voice interrupting his thoughts. 

Dean gaped at her, staring at the expensive stack of puppy gear they had gotten. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and slid one of their many credit cards to the woman. 

They gathered their belongings, Dean scooping up Charlie, and headed out to the Impala. Dean put her in the back with his little brother and groaned as she immediately peed all over his leather seat. 

"No! No, no, no! Not on my leather!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her and tried to set her on the ground. Too late, she was already done, and wagging her tail excitedly at all the commotion. 

Cas was staring wide eyed, glancing between the puddle on the seat and Dean, and Sam looked like he was waiting for Dean to explode. He breathed deeply for several moments, glaring at the adorable puppy at his feet. "Dammit, Charlie." He said with narrowed eyes, grabbing some napkins from his glove box and mopping up the mess. 

Sam smiled sheepishly. "We'll potty train her, Dean. She'll learn." Sam assured her. 

Dean was glad they had picked up a book on raising puppies.

He had a feeling he was going to need all the help he could get.


End file.
